What are the Odds?
by Itachi-musume
Summary: After becoming friends with a girl named Raven, Sachi discovers that Raven is able to go to Feudal Japan. Now both girls spend there time helping out Inuyasha and the gang while pestering others they meet on the way.
1. Default Chapter

_**Ok, here's the part where I say that I don't own any of the characters from the series Inuyasha. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only characters I do own, along with my friends, are the ones we made up. So, now that the formalities are over, sit back and enjoy.**_

**What are the Odds?**  
  
**Chapter 1: So There Really is a Dog-demon (by itachi-musume**)  
  
I don't really know how to begin telling about my life after the move. I think many people would probably consider me to be insane if I tried to tell them about it. I mean, what are the odds of this happening to me? But for some reason I need to tell somebody about it. It all started at the beginning of last school year. My dad had gotten a new job, so we had moved to a new city, much bigger than the small town I lived in before. I was real nervous on the first day of school. I had no friends, no idea what my classes were going to be, and no clue how to get around the school. Luckily I had been given a map of the school, so when I got my schedule in homeroom, I had time to map out where I was supposed to go.

My first class was English class. When I first stepped through that door, I had no idea how severely my life would change as a consequence of the people I met that day. Sitting two seats behind me was a girl named Raven. She had a great figure, though she may not think so herself, and long blond hair braided down to her waste. She also had a very sophisticated and unique fashion sense, a sense I seemed to lack tremendously. Two rows over was Melly. She was an ultra talented artist. I mean, this girl could blow you away with the talent she had flowing through her fingers.

Melly was the first one to talk to me. She instantly accepted me and didn't think a thing of it. She was already friends with Raven and introduced me to her. Raven, however, was a little harder to gain acceptance with. She seemed uninterested and almost a bit stuck up. My first impression was eventually proven wrong later on when Raven and I became close friends with a lot in common. Strange how people meet.

I eventually found out that Raven was a obsessed with any form of a weapon. She even had a custom made katana that she would bring with her everywhere in an instant if she could. Needless to say, she took much pride in this sword and kept it perfectly sharp all the time. Sometimes, if you were lucky, she will even give you a close up look at her handy work in sharpening it. Yep, it was nicely done.

Well, the reason Raven and I even became close friends was due to one mysterious man. I first saw him when Raven showed me pictures of him, drawn my Melly, claiming that he was a real dog-demon and that he belonged to her. She said his name was Inuyasha. I immediately started laughing, like the fool I was, because I thought she was insane to think that I would believe that some guy who was half demon and half human actually existed. I mean, come on, the guy had dog-ears! Well, this was when I learned something new about Raven, she had a temper.

After Raven's face turned completely red, she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out far into some woods that were behind her house. It is unbelievable the strength that girl can get when she is angry because all of a sudden she picked me up over her head and threw me down a well. And, needless to say, this is where my life kinda went crazy.

When I woke up after being knocked out from the fall down the well, I found Raven standing over me looking down. Ok, it was scary. Raven told me to get up and climb out of the well using some vines that were growing along one side. Here is where I made another mistake. I told her that she was crazy and that I seriously lacked climbing skills, so I would just end up busting my head open or something. Well, Raven turned red again. This time she pulled out her katana on me and placed it right at my throat.

You know, Raven can really work miracles. With her help, I managed to climb those vines without ever losing my footing! When we were out of the well, Raven began walking off through the woods. I figured that is was best for me to just follow and not ask where we were going. After a little while we came upon a little village. I was definitely shocked, but for fear of another threat, I kept it to myself. Raven walked up to an older woman who was dressed strangely and started talking with her. When she was done, she came back to me and told me to follow her. Of course, I followed. After a little more walking we came to a group of people who where also dressed differently. Raven did the introductions.

"Sachi, this is Miroku. You might want to watch out for him. He's a definite pervert."

"Well, Raven, I see you are as bold as ever. Yes, I am Miroku. Don't believe a thing Raven says about me, it's all lies. I am very respectable when it comes to beautiful women such as yourself."

BANG!!

"You lecher!! Can't you ever think about anything else besides women?! Hi, I'm Sango. It would be wise to take Raven's warning and not listen to a thing this monk has to say."

"And I'm Shippo."

Looking down, I noticed that the thing that had just spoken was a little boy with a fox tail. Usually I would have screamed to see something so strange looking at me, but this time I just couldn't look beyond that cute little face. Of course I instantly started hugging him telling him how cute he was. I don't know, I think I might have squeezed to hard because for some reason he went limp and his eyes began to swirl. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

"What kind of a stupid girl are you?! You can't just go around squeezing the daylights out of little kids, no matter how much of a pest they are."

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Inuyasha fell face first to the ground. "Sorry, please excuse him. He tends to get a bit angry at little things. I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

"Wait, did you just call him Inuyasha? As in the Inuyasha that Raven is always talking about?" Ok, so this is when I began to realize where Raven had taken me.

"Yeah, that's him all right."

We all turned to look at him face down on the ground. Raven was by his side smiling and stroking his hair. She didn't bother helping him up. She seemed to just be enjoying the opportunity that was given to her to stroke him without much of a fight on his part. This is the part of my life where I realized that unimaginable things could happen. Who would have thought that a dog-demon really existed.

We all set down and everyone started filling me in on the Shikon Jewel and how they all were on a quest to gather all the shards. They explained how Naraku was the evil behind all their troubles, and how Kagome was the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyou. Then I found out how we were in feudal Japan around 600 years in the past, and that Kagome was from my time.

Miroku started talking about how Inuyasha used to love Kikyou, but now can't decide between her, Kagome, and probably even Raven. At this Inuyasha got a little upset and tried to leave, but, though she doesn't have the magical ability like Kagome, Raven made him sit on command. I guess even Inuyasha is a little afraid of a girl like Raven.

I wanted to come with them and help them out on any of their journeys I could, but they all said it was too dangerous for me. All except for Raven, that is. She wanted me to come along. She said that I was good company, and besides, she needed someone to carry her backpack for her. Oh fun, but at least she got everyone to agree on letting me stay.

It was getting dark, so it was time for Raven and me to go back home. Everyone walked us to the well. Raven was the first to go down the well. I was about to go, then I got a wild idea that I decided to carry through now why I had the chance. I ran and pulled Inuyasha's ears. They made a funny little sound; how cute. Then, before he could cut me in half, I ran and took a leap down the well. Raven must have seen the whole thing because when I got down the well she gave me a big pat on the back, but I think she might have forgotten her own strength because a bruise showed up there the next day.

That night all I could think about was everyone I had met that day. I couldn't wait till the next time Raven would throw me down the well. I think I might even forget about complaining about climbing the vines.  
  
_**Ok, so here is the first chapter of this fanfiction. If I'm right, I should have a friend help me write this one. Tune in next time for the meeting of Sesshoumaru and Sachi!! Don't forget to send reviews!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! It's nice to meet you! Thank you for joining itachi-musume and I – Raven91 – in these humorous adventures! **

**This chapter will be created by me – Raven91 – and thus, it will be from Raven's point of view. **

**Chapter 2**

It all started when I was having a bad day. My second period in school is Advanced Placement U.S History – APUSH for short. When I first signed up to be a guinea pig for what they called a bundled class, I never realized that taking the course would be a two-semester-long fieldtrip to hell. In any case, I'll bypass the unnecessary crude language that usually manages to come out of my mouth when I describe my teacher, and I will simply say that I was ticked off.

My grades were dropping, my swords weren't sharp enough, and I was running out of paper to draw. Needless to say, I wasn't having a good time. But thankfully, Sachi was there to make it all better. Somehow, being around her just calmed me down. She was great company, especially when I felt like doodling or passing notes in class.

That day was…how should I say it…disturbing. But then again, that should be called story of my life! As if jumping down a half-rotting, magical well wasn't weird enough to make even the most out-of-this-world person cringe. But I have to admit that more than anything, I loved going down that well. Nothing had ever been as wonderful as feeling the magical tingle caress my skin as I flew backwards in time. However, I will say that Sachi brought a special "sparkle" to that trip that I will probably remember for as long as I live.

After I got home from school that day – Sachi planning to spend the night – I, in a fit of rage, tossed my APUSH book into the fireplace. I'm still not sure whether I regret that or not. In any case, I told my friend to just drop off her stuff since we were going to pay a "short" visit to Inuyasha and everyone on the other side of the well. She obeyed, seeming unusually fidgety. Her reply was simple:

"I just feel like something big is gonna happen." I scoffed –

"Yeah! Inuyasha is gonna get his ass kicked. He didn't come visit me yesterday." I felt my body temperature rising and when I saw Sachi's eyes turn slightly panicked, I realized that I was going back to showing signs of what she liked to call an "Inu-induced instability complex". Her reduced speed and sluggish movements had me tossing her down the well by force in my imptience, partially because I was already pissed off, and also because I suddenly had a violent urge to break something, and that kind of thing had to be fixed quickly before it got out of hand.

Sango and Miroku were having Himono when we arrived – a sort of primitive mushroom that turned into a youkai when boiled. It was rather good, but somehow, I never liked the thought of eating youkai-on-a-stick. Sachi and I declined their offer to share their meal, and we all settled into a rather comfortable silence. I looked around restlessly, filled with the urge to pull on Inuyasha's ears. Sachi must have noticed it because she quickly inquired as to his whereabouts.

"I saw him this morning. I think Kagome went out to gather some herbs and he followed her."

I wasn't a fool. I smelled trouble. And jealousy.

I'm not sure if the vein I felt popping in my forehead or my hands that were even now gripping my sword were indications that I was angry, but my companions had long ago determined that me in such a mood was not a pleasant sight. I got to my feet with a burst of energy, and everyone scooted slightly over. I wasn't feeling like taking an angry walk in the woods alone, so I grabbed Sachi by the arm and dragged her with me.

Time flies by when you're having a tantrum and day easily turned into a deep evening before I realized that I was lost. Naturally, I wasn't worried, since my sense of direction was incredibly accurate and also – I tapped the sword on my hip – I had decent protection. My companion was obviously more than a little perturbed, and I had to tell her several times that my sword skills were more than a simply boast.

I don't really remember how we started a fire, or how I fell asleep; all I can remember now is the terrifying fear and blissful adrenaline rush when I had to resort to violence to rid us of an invading youkai. So what that it was only half my size; what mattered was that I now felt more than just imagined myself in the role of guardian. Sachi rolled her eyes at me when I shook her awake and showed her my handiwork, and pretty soon, she was back to snoring once again.

It was one of the longest nights I had ever faced. I stood vigil in case any other dangerous creatures decided to make the mistake of coming near my friend and I. I remember gasping when I heard a twig snap, and drawing my sword when the sounds of ominous footsteps came closer and closer… Glowing yellow eyes pierced the darkness that quickly took advantage of the vulnerable dying fire and I quickly took my fighting stance, ready to tackle anything that came my way.

"Raven…what's up?" Sachi's scratchy voice sent a wave of goosebumps racing across my skin and I quickly told her to be silent. I felt her putting her hands on my shoulders nervously and felt a little puffed up with pride. Ha! At least _someone_ appreciated my worth as a warrior!

"Dunno, Sachi…It sounds big…" The bushes in front of us rustled and my eyes widened when I saw the twin heads of a dragon. It was unfortunate that I was in love with dragons, or else I would have lunged at it without mercy. But that beast was the not the only invader. The moonlight played perfectly off of his white clothing, highlighting his silvery-blue hair and making him seem almost unreal. It was Sesshoumaru, older and most hated brother of my Inuyasha. I heard a gasp behind me, and then a long sigh of what I recognized as awe. I would have turned to see what was up, but I had learned long ago that turning your back on this particular demon could prove deadly.

"Sesshoumaru…" He said nothing, only stared. I noticed that he was alone this time – the little girl Rin and the annoying Jakken missing. He moved a step closer and I felt my muscles tensing.

"Inuyasha isn't here, Sesshoumaru…what do you want?" His eyes bore into mine and I felt a little annoyed. "Well?" His smooth voice was slow and unhurried, calm as ever –

"This Sesshoumaru is under no obligation to explain his agenda to anyone." I heard another sigh and then something that sounded suspiciously like a squeal of joy come from behind me and before I could stop her, Sachi was lunging forward towards her sure demise. I nearly dropped my sword when my friend glued herself to the obviously more than shocked Sesshoumaru's fluffy boa and my jaw fell forward when I saw Sesshoumaru make no move to remove the obviously delusional girl.

"Remove yourself, woman." Sachi only hugged him harder and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'so soft…'

"Sachi…get away from him…he's dangerous…" His cold eyes turned to me again.

"Remove her woman, or I will not hesitate to end her life." I was surprised that he gave such a warning in the first place. I rushed to Sachi's side, grabbing her hand and trying to pry her off.

"Sachi! Come on! Didn't you hear what he said?" She shook her head and muttered a stubborn 'nope'.

I will say now that Inuyasha has the worst timing. Everything happened very quickly and I can't say that even now I clearly remember the chain of events. Apparently, Sesshoumaru no longer had patience with me or my senseless friend, because he unsheathed his sword – I think that it was called Tokijin – and held it poised above us. He was getting ready to cut us both in half, and I decided that if I was going to die, I would die fighting. I brought up my sword in the guard position, supporting the blade with both of my hand in front of Sachi and I. His hand swung forward and I flinched. There was a loud clang of metal on metal and I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha standing in front of me.

"Move, Raven!" I was filled with indignation. Did he think I was too weak to fight? I knew in the back of my adrenaline addled mind that I was being stupid and stubborn, but I didn't quite care at the moment.

"Osuwari." The ground shook with the force of the fall. Sesshoumaru simply stood in place, motionless and expressionless except for a single raised eyebrow.

"Damn! What was that for, bitch!" I don't know why, but seeing him in such a vulnerable position made my diaphragm contract in helpless laughter. I jumped into the hole and straddled his back, tweaking his ears like I had wanted to do for the past several days.

I turned back to what was a battle scene just a few moments ago and felt a little worried when I saw Sachi being tossed to the ground. There was a flash and before anyone could say anything, Sesshomaru was flying away on his dragon.

I wasn't ignorant, but I was surprised when I saw that as he was flying away, Sesshoumaru gave Sachi an intense look of curiosity.

**Finally I got this done! Please tell both of us if you like it! **


End file.
